Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance apparatus which emits musical performance tones of a musical instrument such as melody and accompaniment, and control tones representative of control information for controlling an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-316356, for example, there is a known musical performance apparatus which outputs signals obtained by superimposing MIDI data on digital audio data to a tone generating module. As for the conventional musical performance apparatus, MIDI data is embedded in the least significant bit of digital audio data. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-104598, furthermore, there is a known information transmitting apparatus which emits control tones for controlling an external apparatus from a speaker.